


Twisted Fates

by H0rrible_excuse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And maybe David too, Evildoers Teaming Up, Gen, I donno we'll see how this goes, It just kinda makes sense, Literally everyone is the same except for only four characters, Max is kinda the antagonist of this story... for reasons, Minor Canonical Character(s), Neil is the main protagonist I guess, No shipping, Some Humor, Then in a little while Neil arrives, They get more attention yay!, When Max is supposed to arrive at Camp, because i'm trash, mostly plot, starts before episode 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rrible_excuse/pseuds/H0rrible_excuse
Summary: Something strange has happened. On the way to their usual camps, Max and Edward's buses have been mixed up. Sasha seems to have been kicked out of her own camp and sent to Campbell along with Neil, who got way more than he bargained for when he signed up for "Science Camp".What will happen as Max becomes the new leader of the Woodscouts and uses this newfound power to try and shut down Camp Campbell once and for all? And who is this new leader of the Flowerscouts that happens to be way too unfit for her role?





	1. Chapter 1

❝I’m just as confused as you are Gwen! The bus transporting one of our campers must have been mixed up with Edward’s!❞ David declared as he paced back and forth, pondering in an anxious manner.

❝It’s not that I’m confused David, it’s just that…“ Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose in utter frustration and let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t believe this happened… _again_.❞

❝Aren’t you guys going to call the Woodscouts and work this all out? I don’t have all day to be here.” Pikeman asserted, standing still in one place, unlike the two counselors.

❝Yeah, that seems like a good idea.❞ Gwen agreed.

❝I mean… I wouldn’t want to be harsh or anything… but the Quarter Master _has_ kind of reached the age where he starts to do those kinds of things…❞ David whispered, a bit hesitantly as he bit his lip.

The Quarter Master, who was also in the room, just glared and grunted in annoyance.

Gwen had already went up to the phone and picked it up, shushing the remaining people in the room as the pressed the numbered buttons while glancing back and forth a few times at a reference book that contained all the numbers of the camps that were by Lake Lilac. ❝Be quiet. I’m dialing the number.❞ When she was done making sure the phone number was in correctly, she pressed the call button and held it up to her ear as she listened. ❝It’s ringing.❞

David, who was watching, walked up to her and snatched it out of her hand. Lovingly probably, because it was, well, David.

This sudden action caused her to flinch and then grimace as she folded her arms in a silent protest, however not doing anything about it.

❝I’ll handle this Gwen!❞


	2. Chapter 2

Max stumbled out of the bus angrily, not inspecting his surroundings because at that time, he didn’t really care. ❝Great, just FUCKING great. It’s the time of the year again that I have to deal with David’s shit.❞ He complained to himself as he finally landed on the ground, shock arising as he noticed that this wasn’t Camp Campbell’s usual grassy surface.

Swiveling his head back and forth to see what was going on, he saw that he was in fact at the Woodscouts Camp, the place that he heard about over the couple of years that he stayed at Campbell. The only reason that he knew what it looked like was because of was all of the smoke from the chimneys that he could notice from miles away.

❝Wait… _what the hell?❞_

Not too far from his range of sight, he saw a kid, Billy Nikssilp, heading right towards him. He was one of the Woodscouts that Max _did_ know about. Max was a little intimidated though because of how aggressive he appeared.

❝Who are you? Where is our leader? You’re in his bus!❞ Billy harshly spoke.

Max cocked his head to the side, but didn’t say anything.

This, however, upset the kid who seemed to now be growling. ❝Hey!❞ He seethed as he cracked his knuckles threateningly, which made a loud noise.

❝Uh…❞ Max drifted off, thinking of a way to get out of this. And then it hit him. Maybe he can use this to his advantage after all. ❝ _Weeeeell_ , actually… your leader- what’s his name again?❞ He asked, unsurely, hoping that the question wouldn’t raise any suspicion to what he was planning.

❝Pikeman.❞ Billy answered coldly.

❝Oh yeah! Pikeman, yeah, about him… he retired.❞

❝What?❞

❝Uh huh. He’s gone, done with this camp he said. And in replacement, I’m your new leader. But so far I don’t like your attitude.❞ Max thought it would work in his favor to turn the tables.

❝Oops. Forgive me.❞

❝Sure, whatever.❞ He responded not really paying attention anymore to their current conversation. ❝Hey, where’s the other one? There’s another one, _right_?❞

❝ _Petrol_.❞ Billy corrected. ❝He’s busy. Taking care of some unfinished business with the other camp.❞

Max raised an eyebrow in sheer curiosity. ❝Which…?❞

❝The Flowerscouts. The leader of them started a Camp War with us not too long ago.❞

❝Sorry for asking and all… but what the fuck is a Camp War?❞

Billy still bared an unamused expression. ❝You might be our leader, but you have zero experience with this camping thing.❞

❝You didn’t answer my question.❞ Max furrowed his eyebrows.

❝It’s exactly what it sounds like. A war between two different camps. Might be over resources or territory, but in this case it’s that we hate each other. Ever since their new leader came around.❞

❝I’ve heard about the Flowerscouts. You mean Sasha?❞

❝No. She was kicked out.❞ He informed.

❝Really? _Damn._ By who?❞ Max questioned, sincerely interested.

❝This one girl named Ni-❞

Billy was cut off by the ringing of the phone, which could be heard even from the outside area they were standing in. ❝That must be for you.❞

Max just started at him and raised an eyebrow.

❝The leader answers the phone.❞

❝I knew that.❞ He remarked as he headed inside, Billy following as he picked up the loudly ringing device. ❝Hello, who is this?❞

To Max’s chagrin, it ended up being David on the other line, as he could tell from the sound of his voice.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have much more planned, and it's going to be done soon! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

❝Hi… I’m one of the counselors at Camp Campbell. Are you a member of the Woodscouts?❞ David’s voice resounded in the telephone that Max was holding.

Max replied almost instantaneously, but actually took the effort to make his voice sound a bit different so David wouldn’t recognize him. ❝Um, yes!❞

Luckily for Max, David didn’t recognize him in the slightest bit. ❝Okay. Well, it seems that one of your members, Edward Pikeman ended up here instead of at your camp… so you probably got one of our campers. Do you have any information on that?❞

 _Of course… the buses got all fucked up. But I’m not going back to Campbell, no way._ ❝No,❞ He started, gripping the phone tightly in determination, not wanting to have to go back to that horrid camp. _Think, Max, think._ Then a lightbulb went off in his head.

❝Actually. We didn’t get any of your campers. We heard that his parents signed him up for Campbell this year, and I must admit, it’s _reaaaally_ sad to see him go. But, yeah, we figured that he would want to lie to all of you so he can return here… his parents gave strict orders however that he was supposed to be at your camp. So therefore it isn’t a mistake like he might have said.❞ Max smirked. David was easy to fool. Good thing it wasn’t Gwen calling though, she probably would have caught on.

❝Oh… I see…❞ The counselor responded, thinking that the person on the other line was genuine. ❝Thank you for clearing that up. By the way, what’s your name? I don’t recall ever hearing you answer the phone here…❞

❝M-Miiiichaeeeel… Yeah! Michael!❞ Max blurted out, nervously. _Fuck_ , he almost said his own name.

❝You seem a little hesitant about that…❞ David trailed off, voice sounding skeptical.

❝I have amnesia, asshole!❞ He shot back angrily.

❝Oh, I’m so sorry!❞

❝Yeah, you’d better be!❞

❝I am! I am!❞

❝Yeah!❞ Max yelled into the phone. ❝Now, hang up and don’t call back!❞

❝Okay, okay! I promise!❞

❝Now!❞

❝Alright, alright!❞ David squeaked before slamming the phone down hurriedly, which caused it to hang up.

Happy with the way things turned out, Max placed the phone back where it was before gently in a calm manner.

❝What was that about?❞

Billy was watching their conversation the whole time. But Max knew that he couldn’t hear David from where he was standing. So he had to think fast. ❝Just someone that I used to know. That I hate.❞

Billy crossed his arms, and stared at him, eyes shooting daggers. ❝Who’s this Michael person you were talking about?❞

❝It’s an old friend of his. And he was curious about which camp that he’s at this year.❞

❝Why did he call the Woodscouts phone then? How did he know you’re the leader now?❞

❝God, you’re annoying!❞ Max spat, narrowing his eyes. ❝I already told him everything about my new position here!❞

❝But didn’t you say you hated him?❞

❝Just shut up!❞ He finally screamed. He just wasn’t having it.

❝Okay.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually made that joke. Because Michael Jones is Max's voice actor. Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there's more that I have. It's all just typed up in script format and I need to finish writing it as a story. But I wanted to get this up first. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think so far, even if it isn't really that much, haha.


End file.
